


Off the Beaten Track

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Requests/Kink Meme [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea basically takes Ferdinand off into Aegir territory to fuck and he's oblivious, F/M, First Time, Kink Meme, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, thank you to my betas- they have all of my love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Dorothea asks Ferdinand for some riding tips, once they're more comfortable around each other. She uses it as an excuse to lead him on long horse rides somewhere secluded, flirt with him, and eventually ride him.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Series: Requests/Kink Meme [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Off the Beaten Track

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

“You want to slow your pace.” 

Dorothea followed Ferdinand’s instruction, lightly pulling on the reins. 

“Excellent!” Ferdinand added with a smile, “You are becoming better by the minute.” 

“Thank you, Ferdie.”

They had been out practicing horse riding since Dorothea had asked for his help in the matter. Ferdinand had been a dark knight during the war while she had become a gremory, meaning her experiences with horses were stark compared to his. If she was honest though, that was not the true purpose they were out on the more secluded and longer trails of the Aegir estate. 

Ferdinand rode side by side with her, enjoying the quiet as they rode along the dirt trails. They were now in an area where a large flower field rolled on as far as Dorothea could see to their left. To her right, a forested area outstretched just as far with lumbering trees. She tried to figure it out, where she should try and lead Ferdinand off with her. They could tie off the horses to one of the branches on the outer edge of the forest and let them graze on the edges of the flower field. Then she could lead him into the woodland where they’d be less likely to be interrupted or caught.

“Anything on your mind?” Ferdinand asked.

He must have noticed the way she was glancing around. After the war, they had become close in corresponding letters and Ferdinand had become more in tune to Dorothea’s signals during their time together. That’s one of the things she found attractive about Ferdinand, he was always checking in on how she was doing. That included now with riding as it was new to her and he wanted to make sure she felt safe. Even when she had come to the estate he had personally escorted her around the manor and to her room. He gave her a dazzling grin, offered an outstretched arm for her to hold onto, and enthusiastically spoke about the different art pieces that decorated the intricate walls of his family home. She knew he often would go on for longer than needed about a certain painting, but the way his eyes would brighten and his voice would fill with pride made Dorothea content to listen for a while longer.

“Yes, actually. Could we walk in the forest for a bit? I want to stretch my legs,” Dorothea said. 

Ferdinand agreed, dismounting himself before helping Dorothea off her mare. Ferdinand helped her get down, with Dorothea feeling strong hands wrap around her waist as support until she had her feet on solid ground. He then helped secure the horses with rope from one of the saddle bags and left the horses to graze. 

Dorothea walked beside Ferdinand, keeping a leisurely pace. She had been prepared for walking around as she wore boots and an elegant black dress that was mid-thigh length, similar to the one she wore back at the monastery. Over it, she wore a long crimson cape that draped near her ankles. Ferdinand had gone simple as well for riding, tying his hair back in a ponytail with some wisps of orange framing his face. He wore black riding boots, dark trousers, and a white blouse. 

“It is beautiful today,” Ferdinand hummed. 

“It is,” Dorothea replied. 

The two then strolled in comfortable silence as they navigated through the terrain, with Dorothea trying to map out a good place for them to lie down. Still, she allowed them to take their time trekking as she wanted to wait until they were further in before trying anything. 

“There is a clearing up ahead,” Ferdinand said, pointing to the open field. 

“Perfect.” 

The two made their way into the small grassland area, where the sky was now visible and no longer hidden under tree branches. Dorothea tugged on Ferdinand’s arm to lead him along. She kept moving until the ground under them was clear of debris where only soft earth and grass was beneath. 

Dorothea then took off her cloak, laying it down as a blanket. She could distantly hear Ferdinand behind her apologizing for not bringing a cloth for them, and how he would have if he knew beforehand. It didn’t bother her, as she had expected as much and had worn this piece for that purpose. And the cloak was only big enough to sit one of them properly. Which would perfectly allow her to shift her plan into action. 

“You can sit now, Ferdie.” 

He looked quizzically to the fabric, then back to her. She rolled her eyes, knowing he was silently asking where Dorothea was going to lay. Of course Ferdinand hadn’t figured it out yet.

“Trust me.” 

Ferdinand obliged, sitting down as told. He looked back up Dorothea, waiting to see what she had in mind.

“See? Now a wonderful chair has opened up for me.” 

Dorothea smiled as she straddled herself onto Ferdinand’s lap. His face grew red and his body stiff, flustered by the intimate contact as he looked anywhere else but her. She made a point to grind her hips down on him as she got comfortable, and she could hear the intake of breath it caused Ferdinand. 

Dorothea then moved in, pressing her chest against his and leaning her face into the crook of his neck. Ferdinand shivered, hovering his hands above her waist. 

“You can touch me if you’d like,” Dorothea added, grabbing his hands with her own and putting them down on her hips.

She could feel him shift, something poking her leg in the process. He was blushing profusely as he nodded, gently moving his hands lower. 

“I just-” Ferdinand muttered softly, “ _ Goddess, Dorothea. _ This is not exactly the place I imagined. It is far too open.” 

“So you’ve imagined this before?”

Ferdinand felt his mouth go dry. Leave it to Dorothea to be able to pick up what little details and secrets he spills out. He leaned into her shoulder where her neck began, huffing in defeat. The little nod she felt from him was enough to admit that he had in fact thought of her as well. 

As confident as she acted, it was a relief to find Ferdinand had reflected on the idea of them together too.

“And I know it can feel open,” Dorothea added, “But we’re the only ones here.”

Ferdinand paused for a moment. He idly rubbed circles with his thumbs below Dorothea’s hips, as if weighing his options.   
“I suppose.”

Dorothea put both of her hands between them and pushed on Ferdinand’s chest to ease him down onto the cloth. He followed her signal, eyes lidded as he looked up to Dorothea who slid herself against him. She looked divine above him.

Ferdinand’s head rolled back, and he began to roll his hips in tandem with Dorothea’s movements. She could tell he was adjusting, his cadence didn’t exactly meet hers. His thrusts fumbled as he had never pressed up into someone before, but his enthusiasm and strength made up for experience. Ferdinand held tightly onto her waist, trying to hold her and find a suitable rhythm he could keep. 

His breathless moans were music to Dorothea’s ears as she planted both hands on either side of his chest. She reached for his pants, lifting herself on her knees enough to get between them and pull them down with his undergarments. 

Ferdinand whined as she gripped his cock in her hands. Dorothea could see the bush of orange hair at the base of his cock, full and trailing into a tapering line that disappeared under his shirt. 

She was distracted while she studied him, enough that she didn’t notice Ferdinand’s hand going underneath her dress. As soon as his hand explored it stopped, and she glanced up to see a confused expression on his face. Dorothea was almost sure she could see the wheels turning in his head. 

“You are, well,” Ferdinand coughed, unsure how to phrase it and at a loss for words. 

Dorothea felt smug with herself to have stumped Ferdinand von Aegir, who was registering the fact she had not worn anything underneath her outfit. He was still figuring out what that implied.

“I had a plan in mind.” 

Ferdinand looked up with big amber eyes and things suddenly seemed to fall in place. The long ride out into Aegir land for ‘riding lessons’, the abrupt stop into the forest, and Dorothea bare underneath her dress was all for him.

“You intended for this to happen.”

“Yes, I did.”

She waited for him to say something, say anything about her scheming. Ferdinand instead takes one of her hands in his own, lifting it to his lips where he planted a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. He nuzzled in before looking back up to her as if she were his whole world.

“Well, I would be truly honored if you would have me,” Ferdinand murmurs against her delicate fingers.

Dorothea nodded and smiled back. She leaned down and pulled him into a kiss, humming into Ferdinand’s mouth and going back to grinding. Ferdinand returned the gesture, now more confident and slamming himself into Dorothea. 

Dorothea’s slick lubed up Ferdinand’s cock, and the two adored the sensation of feeling their bodies glide against each other. He eventually made her still, navigating two fingers in and pushing them inside. Ferdinand prodded the two digits in and out, gauging Dorothea’s reactions for the proper way to prep her. She let out a high moan when he spread the two fingers apart and added a third finger. He took note of how her body would jolt when he curled them forward and she pushed harder onto his palm. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” Dorothea huffs.

Ferdinand hummed in agreement, laying himself back and spreading his legs to help accommodate her. Dorothea spit in her hand and then pumped her partner’s dick a few times. He whined in response, bucking into the touch. 

Dorothea then lined up their bodies and slowly lowered herself down. Ferdinand kept glancing up, making sure she was alright and not in discomfort. But they fit together easily, as her body was naturally wet and prepped from his earlier ministrations.

Now she finally was sitting full hilt, she let out a breath. Ferdinand held himself completely still, despite how wonderful the wet heat around him felt. Instincts begged him to thrust. Dorothea felt tight, perfect even and he wanted to indulge himself more than anything. But he knew he had to relax and let Dorothea set the pace.

Once she felt comfortable, Dorothea began sliding herself up before pushing back down. Ferdinand then quickly followed, moving in time to match. 

Ferdinand picked up the pace once he felt confident, panting and doubling his efforts. Dorothea cried out in response and gripped the white fabric of Ferdinand’s shirt. She looked down, meeting his gaze.

“I love you,” Dorothea breathed out. 

Suddenly Ferdinand’s cadence faltered at her words, his head fell back, and he altogether stopped once he seated himself inside. She simply relaxed for the moment, trying to figure out what happened. 

Then, Dorothea noticed the throbbing of his cock and the heat inside of her. 

“Ferdie?” Dorothea said, “Did you-” 

“-My sincerest apologies, Dorothea.” Ferdinand blurted out, “I thought I could last longer.” 

Dorothea shook her head with a smile, finally resting herself on top of Ferdinand’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. If she was honest, it didn’t bother her that their session came to a quick end. By the looks of it, there were more times to come in the future. 

“That’s all right. There’s always next time.” Dorothea offered.

Ferdinand soothingly ran a hand on her back, kissing the top of her head. 

“Of course, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
